1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of unloading tools for use with muzzle loader firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to an unloading tool that facilitates removal of powder from a breech of a muzzle loader firearm and that can store the powder after it has been removed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Muzzle loading firearms are well known in the art. Generally speaking, a user will load the projectile and powder directly into the breech of the firearm, seal the breech with a breech plug, and then pull the trigger to fire the gun.
On occasion, the firearm is loaded but is not fired, e.g., at the end of the hunting day. In the interests of safety, the powder and projectile should be removed from the breech. In order to do so, the user typically removes the breech plug and then empties the powder either into the garbage or some other storage container. This operation can be messy and wasteful, particularly in the event that the powder is simply discarded.
What is needed therefore is an unloading tool that facilitates the unloading of the powder from the breech of a muzzle loading firearm. There is further need for an unloading tool that not only funnels unused powder into a storage container, thus reducing the amount that is wasted due to unintentional spillage, but one that may be used to store the powder.